


I'll Always Come Home to You

by Wildwolf7304



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304
Summary: You and your husband both work at Hogwarts, and at the end of the day both of you need some relaxing cuddles.
Relationships: Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	I'll Always Come Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first imagine so please take it easy on me!
> 
> Lenth- 3,027

Y/N sighed as she walked back from her classroom. It had been a terrible day, with the Slytherins constantly trying to ruin the Gryffindor's work, the Hufflepuff's apologizes a thousand times when they messed up, and the Ravenclaw's finishing before anyone else and just sitting there. 

Yes, it has been a long day. She decided to just skip dinner, not wanting to talk to anyone and went down and down until the chill of the dungeons went through her spine. She blew a strand of her H/C out of her face and knocked on the door with one hand, the other holding papers needing to be graded. 

A sharp "Come in" was heard and Y/N pushed open the heavy door with her shoulder. In there, crouched over his desk scribbling, was her loving husband, Severus Snape. He looked up face annoyed until he saw who it was. "Y/N? I thought you would be at dinner." The women in question shrugged and plopped down her papers. "Didn't feel like dealing with anymore people today." She muttered and Snape chuckled. That was one thing she had in common with her dungeon bat, she could only stand people for so long. 

"Rough day?" He questioned still scribbling. Y/N took an overexaggerated sigh. "You must teach those snakes of yours some manners dear." Severus looked up. "Where they causing trouble?" Y/N chuckled leaned forward resting her chin on one hand. "They are always causing trouble Severus." Severus frowned sighing his face crinkling into a frown. "But, it wasn't just them. Everyone was terrible." She took her first paper and started grading it. 

"How was your day?" She said softly, in the quiet room, her voice seemed to bounce around. "Dealing with those dunderheads always make it exciting." Y/N giggled signing another paper. Silence fell over the couple till Y/N had finished her grading and was simply watching her husband. She always heard how grumpy and sulking he was, but she still fell in love with everything as she did when they first met. How his pale skin glowed more in the candle light. How his black hair created a curtain around his face as he muttered something under his breath. 

He finally looked up and looked at her. "Something interesting?" Y/N didn't answer, his voice still captivated her. "Just wondering how I got so lucky." Snape raised an eyebrow and Y/N giggled. Standing up she headed for the bathroom and changed into her sleeping wear. Going to the couch, a fire was already started and she pulled out a book and started reading. The sound of the fire crackled and the turning of a page was the only sound other than Snapes grumbling. 

Y/N was engrossed in her book that she didn't notice the potions professor making his way towards her till she felt a kiss placed on the top of her head. She turned her head up capturing his lips with a smile. It was a soft and sweet kiss, and as they parted she closed her book and stood up going around. They embraced in a hug Snape much taller than her height and he rested his chin on her hair. 

"I believe it is I, who is lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


End file.
